


Blurryface

by blurryf4ce



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryf4ce/pseuds/blurryf4ce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurryface has won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurryface

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour for my English class. Don't judge me.

“Wake up Tyler.” Blurryface softly whispered. “I can’t, you’re the reason why I’m asleep.” Tyler uttered. “Why are you asleep, Tyler?” Blurryface questioned. Tyler couldn’t make out who Blurryface is, he can only see his body; it’s like he’s looking into a mirror, but his face is scratched away. “Tyler, answer me. Why?” Tyler walked away from him. With every step in that eerie forest, Blurryface would end up right in front of him. “What do you want from me?” Tyler screamed to Blurryface. “I want you dead.” Blurryface laughed. “Who are you and why do you want me dead?” Tyler interrogated Blurryface; his eyes started watering. “You’ll find out soon Tyler. Soon...” Tyler fell to his knees on the cold ground, rocking back and forth, sobbing with every exhale. “Someone, please save me from Blurryface…” Tyler croaked out.   
“…three, two, one. Come out, come out wherever you are.” Tyler hid behind a large oak tree to keep away from Blurryface. “Tyler, you can’t hide forever. It’s been a week and you haven’t told me you want to wake up. Let’s just talk. I care what you think.” Tyler listened to him, stepped out from behind the tree. In the same moment, Blurryface was in front of him. “What will happen if I say I want to wake up?” Tyler hesitated as the words came out of his mouth. “You’ll have to say it to find out, Tyler. It won’t hurt. It will make everything better… I promise.” Blurryface convincingly said. “I-I want to wa-wake up. Please let me wake up.” Tyler said those words and his life flashed before his eyes.   
“You’re awake now.” Tyler looked up to the voice, it was himself. “You’re Blurryface, I’m Blurryface?” Tyler looked at himself in despair. “I’m your suicidal thoughts. I am you Tyler, though you may deny it… We are one.” Blurryface was no longer blurry, it was Tyler. His thoughts manifested into another version of himself. “Where am I now?” Tyler asked, looking around confused at the white room. “You’re home.” Tyler turned away from Blurryface, confusion taking over his body. “This isn’t home… Take me to my real home!” Tyler screamed, tears rolling down his face. He was completely numb. “I can’t do that. You said you wanted to wake up… You’re up now.” Blurryface said from behind Tyler. “Tell me what happened and how I got here.” Tyler sobbed as he slammed his fist to the white floor. “Tyler, I won. You let me win. If I won, you’d die, if you won, you’d live...” Blurryface walked in circles around Tyler. “No one would help you take me out. Therefore, I was the winner of this precious game of life.”  
Tyler Joseph from the band, Twenty One Pilots passed away last night. Speculations have been made by fans and friends that it was suicide. Joseph was found last night by Joshua Dun, his fellow band member and best friend. Dun says that Tyler had left a note on his nightstand. Dun is withholding the contents of the letter from the media. Our hearts go out to the Joseph family, friends and fans.   
Josh turned off the television, fiddling with the letter Tyler left him. He reads it over and over. He can’t come to terms that his friend is really gone. He doesn’t want to let himself believe that Blurryface got Tyler.  
Josh,  
I’m sorry you found me like this. He got me. Blurryface got me. I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take him out. I’m so sorry Josh. I will miss you, just please, tell everyone I love them. I didn’t want to go, but he made me. He wanted me dead. I gave him what he wanted. He wanted to be known by me, so I let myself be known. I didn’t want him to win, but I had to let him win. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.   
-Tyler


End file.
